07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroyuri
Kuroyuri is a secondary antagonist of the 07 ghost series, whose gender is unknown. He/she is the youngest of Ayanami's subordinates, holding the rank of lieutenant colonel (commander), and is a member of The Black Hawks, being a powerful Warsfeil. Kuroyuri is easily recognized by his/her short height, long, plaited hair, and eye patch. Despite his/her innocent appearance, Kuroyuri has been shown to make a hobby of killing people, as seen when he/she sits on a pile of corpses whose bodies his/her black magic had mutilated. Kuroyuri is fanatically devoted to Ayanami and hates the Seven Ghosts, particularly Frau because he possesses Verloren's scythe. Etymology In Japanese, kuro means black and yuri means lily. Kuro is a boy's name. However, in Japanese manga & anime culture, lily is a symbol for female homosexuality or intimate friendship between females that approximates lesbianism. The mixture of masculine/feminine names could allude to Kuroyuri's ambiguous gender. In Russia, Yuri is a common masculine given name and the Russian equivalent of the English name 'George'. Appearance Physical appearance KuroyuriCharacterSketch.png|Kuroyuri's character design. KuroyuriColour.png|Kuroyuri in colour. KuroyuriSketch2.png KuroyuriFace.png|Kuroyuri's expressions. Kuroyuri has a small, petite build and his/her age is unknown but estimated to be between 7 and 13. Kuroyuri is the second smallest character in the 07-ghost series at a height of 4 foot 9, and weighs 37kg. His/her blood type is A. Kuroyuri has slightly rosy skin, a round, child-like face with large, pink eyes, a small nose, a small mouth with thin lips, and long pink hair that reaches his/her mid-back, tied in a plait. Kuroyuri's fringe is parted slightly towards the left, and his/her bangs almost obscure his/her right eye. His/her left bang is tied back with a small skull-shaped clip. Kuroyuri wears a black eye patch over his/her right eye; it is unknown if it's because that eye is lost or if it's due to other reasons. Gender Kuroyuri's gender has not been revealed by the author. It appears that not even his/her fellow Black Hawks know Kuroyuri's gender.An omake in volume 7 shows Black Hawks Hyuuga and Konatsu doing interviews where they question Kuroyuri on his/her gender. Konatsu asks Kuroyuri if s/he is a boy or a girl, and to this Kuroyuri replies: 'It's a secret'. When Hyuuga presses him/her for an answer, Kuroyuri says: 'Do you want to die?' Kuroyuri uses 'boku' to refer to him/herself. "Boku" is a Japanese pronoun used by boys or young males, but some tomboys also like using it. Some fans think that Kuroyuri is a boy because when s/he is referred to by a man as a 'little girl', s/he says 'I'm not a little girl.' Drama CD: the love letter that God receives, track 5. However, this could have mean that s/he is not a 'little' girl (meaning that s/he thinks of him/herself as a big girl). In an English translation of Platonic cafe, Kuroyuri complains that 'Haruse must think I'm a girl'; however, in the Chinese translation of the same chapter, what Kuroyuri says is "Haruse must think I'm effeminate". Labrador once refers to Kuroyuri as 'that boy', however Labrador could just be assuming Kuroyuri is a boy because of his/her androgynous appearance. Some fans believe Kuroyuri is simply a tomboyish girl, because his/her behavior is more 'girly' than boyish. For example, Kuroyuri was shown thinking about kissing a prince, so the chance that Kuroyuri is a girl is greater. Kuroyuri's appearance is also girlish, as s/he has long, plaited hair and also wears hair clips. In the side chapter Platonic cafe, ''Kuroyuri was wearing a dress in a flashback of his/her past, though this could just be a nightgown, which males also wear in the series. Kuroyuri's name means "black lily". In Japanese manga & anime culture, lily is a symbol for female homosexuality or intimate friendship between females that approximates lesbianism. Clothing Kuroyuri usually wears his/her standard Black Hawks uniform. It consists of a black, or possibly dark blue, overcoat that goes down to the ankles with golden trimmings on the chest, neck guard and sleeve cuffs. Similar to his/her team mates, Kuroyuri wears black trousers, a pair of black, buckled boots that go up to the knees, and a pair of white gloves. It is possible that Kuroyuri wears a plain white shirt under the overcoat, as Mikage was shown wearing one when in the military garb. Like the other Black Hawks his/her uniform has a small, half mantle hanging off the left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and has a golden shoulder board on his/her right shoulder. When Kuroyuri infiltrated the Church, he/she wore an acolytes' uniform, consisting of a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the rob to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue round the edges is worn over the robe, and the exam badge is worn at the front of the collar. Acolytes wears dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. KuroyuriUniform.png|Kuroyuri in his/her military uniform. 461237.jpg|Kuroyuri wearing the acolytes uniform. Personality Kuroyuri has a vicious streak that belies someone who looks so small, young and innocent. She/he has a strong belief that those who break the law need to be punished severely, and has a cat like habit of toying with his/her enemies similar to how a child plays with dolls. He/she likes to be around the few people he/she likes but has little patience for everyone else, and being in the company of those he/she doesn't like excites his/her aggressive tendencies.Kuroyuri expresses a desire to kill Shuri Oak. Kuroyuri also exhibits a steely determination and ruthlessness when doing something, and does not give up easily, adopting this trait after surviving from an incident in his/her childhood and becoming a person 'who refuses to die'. Similarly, Kuroyuri sees human life as having little value, especially the lives of criminals, and will kill, or attack, those who annoy him/her. Due to his/her youth, Kuroyuri often naively says things that might upset some people if said to their faces,Drama CD 2: the day of retribution, Kuroyuri said he/she didn't see why Chairman Miroku is having a birthday party because he is old and will die soon anyway. and often doesn't understand the implications of what he/she is saying. He/she speaks her/his mind, regardless of consequence, and will retaliate if confronted by friend or foe alike.Drama CD 1, Kuroyuri argues with the two men who wanted to kill Ayanami because they called her a "brat". He/she also has a child-like tendency to be easily amused by trivial things, enjoys being carried on people's shoulders, and finds it funny when his/her team mates toy with their victims like he/she does. Kuroyuri has a passion for cooking (possibly inspired by Haruse), yet the food he/she makes is inedible and foul enough to cause anyone who eats it to faint. Despite this s/he becomes upset when his/her team mates refuse to eat it. Kuroyuri's bad cooking is explained as he/she has no sense of taste. When team-mates express no desire to eat his/her food, Kuroyuri will force them to. Despite his/her formidable fighting ability, Kuroyuri is still a small child and as a result is easily upset when things do not go his/her way, usually crying or sulking even on missons. In the side chapters, it's shown that he/she also has a tendency to throw angry tantrums and lash out at team mates when they annoy him/her, Hyuuga usually being the only one that does annoy him/her. Kuroyuri is very possessive of those he/she likes and is easily upset when they are injured. Like any other young child, Kuroyuri needs more hours of sleep than his/her older team mates, so he/she is more often than not found sleeping in the arms of his/her Begleiter. Kuroyuri is also a very heavy sleeper, and does not wake up when the people around him/her are shouting at each other, or fighting with each other. Relationships Superiors Ayanami Kuroyuri is fanatical about Ayanami, will do anything to protect him, and holds a great level of respect towards him. Kuroyuri was very upset, even offended, when he/she saw Frau using Ayanami's scythe. Ayanami is something of a parental figure to Kuroyuri, and comforts him/her when he/she cries. When Ayanami became injured, Kuroyuri was worried about him and was delighted to see him well again, offering him the jam he/she made for him. Kuroyuri also considers Ayanami to be something of a Prince to him/her, and may have a small crush on him, as when Haruse talked about a Prince, Kuroyuri blushed and asked him 'How can I kiss Ayanami-sama?' Peers Haruse In the side chapter ''Platonic cafe, Kuroyuri was shown first meeting Haruse when s/he was trying to press a button on a vending machine, but was too small to reach the one s/he wanted. Haruse saw Kuroyuri struggling and helped him/her, but Kuroyuri became embarrassed at needing help, and ran off. Haruse became Kuroyuri's Begleiter after saying that he didn't mind that Kuroyuri was a Black Hawk or that he/she was a Warsfeil, and was still kind to him/her. As a result of this, the bond between the two is very strong. Haruse acts like a caring older brother to Kuroyuri, giving him/her hugs when s/he is upset, and his main role as his/her Begleiter seems to be carrying Kuroyuri around as s/he sleeps. Kuroyuri cares for Haruse very much, he/she was distraught when Haruse was injured, so much that he/she contemplated suicide, and goes to visit him often. After Haruse was unable to carry out missions with the rest of the Black Hawks, Kuroyuri often commented that he/she missed him. Some fans think that a romantic relationship between Kuroyuri and Haruse is possible, but this is open to interpretation. Hyuuga Kuroyuri often bullies Hyuuga into doing what he/she wants him to do, such as forcing him to eat his/her cooking. However they have been shown to get along most of the time, when Hyuuga is not annoying him/her, as they behave in a similar way; both enjoying toying with their victims. Kuroyuri has been shown to enjoy watching Hyuuga fight because of this. However whenever Hyuuga irritates Kuroyuri, he/she often resorts to violence (Hyuuga being the only Black Hawk that he/she hits) and he/she also insults Hyuuga quite a lot, often calling him an 'idiot'. Konatsu He/she gets along well with Konatsu. They have similar tastes (an omake showing that Konatsu is the only one who enjoys Kuroyuri's horrible cooking; and in the first drama CD, among Konatsu's snacks, Kuroyuri's favorite is the vinegar seaweed flavored chocolates, prompting Hyuuga to comment that both of them have strange tastes). They are also the two youngest members in the Black Hawks. Shuri He/she despises Shuri and often asks the other Black Hawks if he/she can kill Shuri, once even referring to Shuri as 'it', as if Shuri were an object and not a person. Teito Klein Earlier in the series, Kuroyuri appeared to have a low opinion of Teito, speculating that the Eye of Mikhail left Teito because he was weak. However, after Teito was brainwashed and joined the Black Hawks, he/she seems to like Teito, or at least gets along well with him. In chapter 71, he/she greets Teito happily when he wakes up in the hospital, cheerfully telling him that he's "unexpectedly clumsy" for hitting his head during a mission, which is the lie that the Black Hawks tell Teito as an explanation for how he forgot two months worth of his memories (in truth Ayanami sealed the memories). He/she also informs Teito of his new position as Ayanami's Begleiter, and is shocked when he doesn't remember who Ayanami is, shouting at him for needing to ask who Ayanami is. In chapter 74, he/she was seen helping Teito and Konatsu with their paper work, showing that he/she doesn't mind spending time working with them. His/her family Kuroyuri's family has not been seen in the series so far, and Kuroyuri has made no mention of them, so nothing is known about his/her relationship with them. Considering Kuroyuri's strength, there is a chance that he/she was born into a family of Warsfeil. It is likely that Kuroyuri's family (assuming they are alive) are lenient towards him/her, or at least trust that he/she is able to take care of himself/herself while in the army, as they let Kuroyuri join the military despite him/her still being a small child. It is highly possible that Kuroyuri comes from a family of nobles, as some other nobles in the series have been poisoned, and Kuroyuri has been poisoned. Enemies Frau Kuroyuri hates and fiercely resents Frau for wielding Verloren's scythe. Due to Frau's unwillingness to hurt children, he has never attacked or injured Kuroyuri, but Kuroyuri is violent in his/her interactions with Frau, and once framed Frau for being a Warsfeil. Castor Kuroyuri appears to hate Castor as much as he/she hates Frau. The first time Castor and Kuroyuri interacted, they fought hard against each other, neither hesitating to seriously injure the other. However, later in the series, Castor tied Kuroyuri's and Haruse's souls together, and when Castor and Labrador escaped their prison, Castor did not attack Kuroyuri. Labrador Kuroyuri and Labrador seem to hold no respect for each other, referring to each other as 'flower guy' and 'that boy'. Labrador also once severely weakened Haruse, Kuroyuri's important person. However, Labrador advised Kuroyuri to evacuate when Pandora's Box was unsealed, implying that Labrador does not dislike Kuroyuri enough to want to see him/her die. Mikhail Mikhail apparently dislikes Kuroyuri, once attacking him/her. Kuroyuri appears to possess some knowledge of the Eye of Mikhail, as he/she once remarked that the Eye probably left Teito because he was weak. Abilities and Attributes Being a Black Hawk, Kuroyuri is a Warsfeil, and appears to be the third most powerful Warsfeil in the Black Hawks, after Ayanami and Hyuuga. Zaiphon: Attacking Zaiphon: Kuroyuri has an attacking Zaiphon, which manifests itself as a tornado of letters that explodes upon impact. Hand-to-hand combat Kuroyuri normally attacks opponents using a Wars. This mostly manifests itself as a black, sludge ball that Kuroyuri throws at enemies, or appears as shadow-like tendrils that gradually weakens anyone in their presence (as shown during his/her fight with Frau). Kuroyuri has also been seen wielding a very large sword, despite his/her small size, and is very skilled at using it, shown when Kuroyuri fights Castor. He/she is also shown to be very strong, as it would take considerable strength to be able to swing Kuroyuri's weapon around. History Early childhood Kuroyuri was born on September 25th into an unknown, probably noble and/or Warsfeil, family. The side chapter Platonic cafe reveals that when he/she was younger, someone poisoned his/her food, which resulted in Kuroyuri losing his/her sense of taste. Joining the Black Hawks At some point after the Raggs War, Kuroyuri joined the Black Hawks. Appearances Manga synopsis Begleiter exam Kuroyuri is first seen entering the observation room for the Barsburg Empire army exam along with Ayanami and the other Black Hawks. A meeting about the Eye Kuroyuri along with the other members of the Black Hawks are later seen in a meeting with other high ranking officers who are discussing the escaped fugitive, Teito Klein. Whereas the other Black Hawks all come up with their own theories why Teito escaped, Kuroyuri only manages a snore- having fallen asleep during the meeting and having to be carried out by his/her Begleiter, Haruse. Wars Attacks Kuroyuri, and his/her begleiter Haruse are sent on a mission to infiltrate the Barsburg Church after it is revealed that Teito holds the Eye of Mikhail. His/her superior, Ayanami, believed that the only way to avoid another war like the Raggs War is if the Barsburg empire is in possession of both eyes - so the Church is unable to use one of the Eyes as a weapon against them. Kuroyuri is sent to the Church by Ayanami - who possesses half his/her soul so he is able to communicate telepathically with Kuroyuri whilst s/he is on the mission. Kuroyuri controls the Wars that hijacked Aldo's body, and attacks Teito Klein and Hakuren Oak as they walk back to their rooms. It lunges for Teito, but Hakuren takes the blow instead. It follows the two as they fall from the window, but is cut down by Frau before it can reach them. As Frau attacks Kuroyuri and Haruse, they teleport to safety. Frau's arrest Kuroyuri finds a group of criminals within the Church. However Frau notices Kuroyuri's presence in the Church and quickly finds him/her. Kuroyuri is found in a dungeon where s/he has mutilated the criminals that have sought refuge in the Church. While Frau is enraged that he/she hurt them Kuroyuri says that criminals like them don't deserve refuge and instead should be punished because of their crimes. As Frau draws his scythe, Kuroyuri is furious but before he/she can fight, he/she is told to retreat by Ayanami. Kuroyuri then disappears, making it seem as if Frau mutilated the criminals, and Frau is promptly arrested. Following Frau's arrst, Kuroyuri is then shown still on the Church grounds, sitting on a ledge with Haruse behind him/her. Kuroyuri contacts Ayanami, who is in a meeting about Antwort threatening the Barsburg empire, and reveals that Frau being imprisoned was part of a plan. Kuroyuri then begins to cry to Ayanami, telling him that s/he is so sad to see his master's precious scythe being tainted by Frau. Ayanami comforts Kuroyuri and he/she promises that he/she will capture the Eye of Mikhail for the military. Fight with Castor For the next part of the mission, Kuroyuri infiltrates the Church again, this time to attack Frau while his is in his cell. Kuroyuri summons a Wars but Frau is revealed to be a doll made by Castor. Kuroyuri is then confronted by Castor, who fights and ensnares the Black Hawk with his ghost strings. Castor knows that Ayanami holds half a soul and if Kuroyuri received an injury Ayanami will suffer the pain of it too. Castor uses this to interrogate and torture Ayanami and demands information from him. Kuroyuri begs his/her superior to release his/her soul so Ayanami does not have to endure the same pain that he/she does. Ayanami refuses to leave him/her like this and manages to snap the Ghost strings holding him/her and fires a Wars at Castor, which sends them (Castor and Kuroyuri) both hurtling in opposite directions. Haruse catches Kuroyuri and they both escape. The two of them sit on a ledge to recover from the fights and Kuroyuri begins to get upset, blaming him/herself for Ayanami's injury, prompting Haruse comfort him/her. When Kuroyuri becomes alarmed at Haruse's injury, Haruse reassures him/her his health is fine. However, Kuroyuri donates some of his/her blood to help him. Capturing the Eye of Mikhail Kuroyuri and Haruse then confront Hakuren and Teito. Kuroyuri manipulates the Wars within the Eye of Mikhail inside Teito Klein and uses it to teleport him to the roof where they expect to regroup with the rest of The Black Hawks. Kuroyuri is surprised to find Hakuren Oak had been teleported too- but decides to take both to the Ribidzile. Haruse notices when Hakuren wakes up and blocks one of Hakuren's attack. The blow misses but Hakuren destroys some of the Hawkzile- resulting in the unconscious Teito being thrown overboard. Hakuren dives after him, and both are saved by Frau and the Eye of Mikhail is released. Once Hyuuga intervenes and separates Teito Klein and Frau, Haruse and Kuroyuri pursue the falling Mikhail. Mikhail prepares to attack Kuroyuri but he/she is pushed out of the way by Haruse who restrains Mikhail using the Wars. Ayanami demands Haruse switch places with him but Haruse refuses, knowing he is being sapped of power by Labrador's flowers. Kuroyuri can only watch as Haruse successfully separates the Eye from Teito but loses his soul in the process, and the resulting explosion destroys a large portion of the ground below. The Black Hawks leave with the Eye but Haruse is rendered comatose. Antwort The Black Hawks prepare to enter Antwort's airspace. Just then, Shuri Oak appears, having been earlier brought aboard by Hyuuga, and loudly complains that the ship is "smaller than Papa's" but "suitable". Shuri introduces himself as Ayanami's begleiter, and when Hyuuga questions Shuri, Shuri says Wakaba Oak, Shuri's father and Ayanami's superior, had told him he had been made Ayanami's begleiter. Kuroyuri asks Konatsu Warren if he/she can kill him, prompting outrage from the human guards, and Konatsu informs him he/she shouldn't. He/she looks awkwardly away when Hyuuga confesses to bringing him (Shuri) on board- and Hyuuga is punished by Ayanami. Once Ayanami has destroyed the anti-battleship shield protecting the country, and Shuri has been thrown overboard by Hyuuga, the fleet lands on the plaza in front of Antwort's Royal Palace- meaning reinforcements from the coast will be unable to travel to and defend the palace in time. The country's men scramble, revealing that Antwort doesn't actually have the capacity to fend off Warsfeil, as their weapons have no effect against their Zaiphon. Kuroyuri uses his/her Wars to kill the remaining guards, and Hyuuga kills the infantry inside the palace. Once the battle is over, Kuroyuri comments how much he/she misses Haruse. Return from Antwort After they return from Antwort, Kuroyuri waits with the rest of the Black Hawks as their leader, Ayanami is in a meeting with Field Marshal Wakaba Oak about the mission's success. When the meeting ends and the two (Ayanami and Wakaba) arrive, a tearful Shuri Oak runs into his father's arms and Wakaba praises and comforts him. When Shuri interrupts Ayanami and his father to loudly proclaim his admiration for Konatsu Warren, the soldier that had saved him during the Antwort War, Kuroyuri asks Hyuuga if he/she can kill Shuri. Hyuuga doesn't answer, but traps Kuroyuri in a one-armed hug so he/she cannot make an attempt. He/she then watches as Hyuuga is forced to restrain Konatsu to stop him from lashing out at Shuri. As the rest of the Black Hawks do their office work, Kuroyuri instead goes to visit Haruse in hospital, and promises him that he/she will retrieve his missing soul without fail. Later in the series, Kuroyuri and Haruse (who had been revived by Ayanami) guard a prison Castor and Labrador had been trapped in. However, Castor and Labrador manage to escape in manga chapter 93, and an inidignant Kuroyuri shouts after them. Labrador advises him/her and Haruse to evacuate. Quotes *'Do you want to die?' (to Hyuuga, after the latter presses him/her about his/her gender) *'Talking about Ayanami-sama spitting you out and such, cease your foolish talk!' (to Castor and Labrador, manga chapter 83) *'Haruse, drink my blood.' (after Haruse starts to lose his life force due to being weakened by Labrador's Wars-eating flowers) *'Teito, you're unexpectedly clumsy, you know?' (talking to Teito after he returns to the military) Trivia *Kuroyuri has invented a sauce he/she named Blue Sky Sauce, it is unknown how the liquid tastes. In a side chapter in the manga, Haruse's room-mate (a normal human) fainted after having drunken it, but Kuroyuri is fine after eating his/her everyday food with this liquid. He/she has also made a jelly which has the taste of the Blue Sky Sauce for Ayanami, so it seems that Ayanami can also take the taste of this sauce. *Kuroyuri's seiyuu (voice actor), Chiwa Saito, also voices Burupya, the Fyulong reincarnation of Mikage Celestine. *It is unknown why Kuroyuri wears an eyepatch, but considering that someone once poisoned his/her food, it is possible that the same person, or someone else who hated Kuroyuri for being a Warsfeil, injured his/her eye. It is also possible that the poison blinded Kuroyuri in that eye. *In the anime, Labrador seems to think that Kuroyuri is male, as he referred to him/her as 'that boy'. 'Extras' related trivia *In the first drama CD, Kuroyuri said that he/she has fallen in love with someone, but he/she doesn't have the courage to confess. *Kuroyuri hates waking up early in the morning.Second drama CD, the day of retribution. *An omake in Manga Vol. 11 shows Kuroyuri has a love for rabbits, as his/her bed-covers have rabbits on them, and he/she also sleeps with a rabbit plushie. Fanbook/animation book related trivia KuroyuriHaruseFanbook1.png Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Warsfiel Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Alive Category:Nobility Category:Unknown gender